Hishikawa Rikka/Image Gallery
Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile3.jpg|Official profile (Toei Animation). dia.asahi.jpg|Cure Diamond's official profile (TV Asahi). dia.profasahi.png|Cure Diamond's old profile (TV Asahi). dia.prof.png|Cure Diamond's full profile (Toei Animation). Diamondtop.jpg|Official header stance dia.dance.prfo.png|Cure Diamond's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!. dokidoki2.jpg|Cure Diamond's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New.Stage2.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond's Special Blackboard Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond's full stance for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi NS330.jpg|Cure Diamond's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi rikka.rpof.toei.png|Rikka's official profile (Toei Animation). pho_diamond02.jpg|Rikka's official profile (TV Asahi). Diamond.png|New header stance (Toei Animation) Hishikawarikka.png|Rikka wearing her glasses Cure.Diamond.full..jpg|Cure Diamond poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure Diamond.png|Cure Diamond image for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Diamond_All_Stras.png|Cure Diamond's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Diamond_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Diamond's Full Stance form Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c04_2_main (1).png|Cure Diamond's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Diamond Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Diamond's profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Diamond Pose.png|Cure Diamond's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Diamond.png|Infant Cure Diamond profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureDiamondMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Diamond for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Hishikawa Rikka DokiDokiPrecure05.PNG|Rikka with her parents at a carnival in the opening rikka.,withglasses.png|Rikka wears her glasses rikka.withoutGlasses.png|Rikka without her glasses 987b7bc7.jpg|Young Rikka meets young Mana for the first time. Rikka Smile.jpg|Rikka smiles. e22cad98.jpg|Rikka about to transform Rikka Lovie.png|Rikka wears her Cure Lovead in episode 3. Mana.Rikka.Alice.Child.PNG|Rikka with Mana and Alice when they were younger in episode 4. DDPC10.Rikka.png|Rikka cleans up Makoto's mess in episode 10. DDPC10.Rikka.Smile.png|Rikka smiles in episode 10. DDPC10.Rikka.Mother.png|Rikka with her mother in episode 10. Rikka.png|Rikka in the darkness DDPC14.Possesed.Rikka.png|Rikka as a gang leader in Mana's imagination, seen in episode 14. DDPC14.Rikka.young.png|Young Rikka, seen in episode 14. Rikka.Karutacards.PNG|Rikka plays Karuta, a Japanese card game in episode 14. Doki-doki-precure_05-05.jpg|Rikka worried DDPC49.endingcard.PNG|Rikka in the ending card for the last episode. Older Rikka and Alice.jpg|Adult Rikka with adult Alice, attending Mana's wedding DokidokiPrecureMovie37.jpg|Rikka as a child DokidokiPrecureMovie9.jpg|Rikka as an adult 300554.jpg|Young Rikka ConfusedRikka.jpg|Confused Rikka SadRikka.jpg|Sad Rikka Rikkacooking.jpg|Rikka wears an apron Ryouko.babyRikka.PNG|Baby Rikka DDPC34.02.png|Baby photo album Cure Diamond DDPC Cure Diamond Pose.png|Cure Diamond's finishing pose Cure.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond during her transformation Curediamond.PNG|Cure Diamond in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening Diamond forms a diamond with her hands.jpg|Cure Diamond forms a diamond with her hands in her introduction speech CureDiamondArt.png|Cure Diamond appears in an ending card in episode 3. Diamond.Thumb-Up.PNG|Cure Diamond gives a thumbs up to Cure Heart. CDiamond.png|Cure Diamond during the showing of the episode title. Diamond smiling happily.jpg|Diamond smiling happily Diamond teasing the villain.jpg|Diamond teasing the villain Diamond is embarrassed.jpg|Diamond is embarrassed Diamond.Fight.PNG|Cure Diamond fights Gula. Commie-Dokidoki-Precure-19-83928530.mkv_snapshot_12.09_2013.06.10_20.41.58.jpg|Cure Diamond lecturing Ira curediamond.jpg|Cure Diamond in the ice diamond.newstage.png|Cure Diamond in Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi|Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2]. DDPC49.main.PNG|Cure Diamond in the last scene of the final episode. DokidokiPrecureMovie51.jpg|Cure Diamond powered up 300562.jpg|Cure Diamond ready to fight Diamond touches her lips.jpg|Diamond touches her lips Diamond during the group attack.jpg|Diamond during the group attack dkp44-diamond02.jpg|Cure Diamond is surprised dkp48-diamond02.jpg|Cure Diamond with wings CureDiamondHCPC.jpg|Cure Diamond says her 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 25. Others Rikka.PreOnline.PNG|Rikka appears in Pretty Cure Online. CureDiamond.PreOnline.PNG|Cure Diamond introduces herself in Pretty Cure Online. DiaTwinkle.PreOnline.PNG|Cure Diamond performs Twinkle Diamond in Pretty Cure Online. Cure Diamond Stamp.jpg|Cure Diamond stamp Cure Diamond Full Body Stamp.jpg|Cure Diamond full-body stamp Previews CureDiamondbeta1.jpg|Cure Diamond's concept. Diamond.Headconcept.PNG|Cure Diamond's head concept. rikka.concept.jpg|Rikka's concept art. rikka.headconcept.jpg|Rikka's head concept. rikka.pajamas.jpg|Rikka's pajamas concept. Hishikawarikka.jpg|Rikka hair concept art Rikka casual summer concept.png|Concept for Rikka's summer outfits SHWKCkH.jpg|Cure Diamond sketch Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery